


Iceberg... Just The Tip.

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jimmy Kimmel concert was awesome! And i happen to know what went down backstage and because I'm awesome I'll share it with you guys ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg... Just The Tip.

They were in the car on their war to the concert when Sauli first noticed it; Adam’s leg was shaking, he looked calm and relaxed, bored even, except for the rapid movement of his left leg, apparently he wasn’t even aware of it. Sauli knew full well what this meant, even if Adam had put his mask on as soon as the stepped on of the house. He knew Adam was stressed, there was no need to ask and there were no words Sauli could say that would make Adam loosen up. There were just little things he could do to help.

 

Sauli placed a hand on Adam inner thigh of his left legs, sliding it up and down slowly, the shaking immediately stopped, Adam turned to Sauli with a with a questioning expression on his face, but Sauli didn’t say anything, the just continued the movement and shifted closer to Adam.

 

“Something wrong, baby?” Adam asked Trying to put on the same façade for Sauli as well, it never worked. Sauli shook his head and leaned in, kissing Adam’s neck, softly, running his tongue along the slightly salty skin, moving down until he reached the collar of Adam’s shirt, then pulled the collar down a bit with his finger so he can kiss some more.

 

“Hmm, Sauli… stop. People could see.” Adam whispered placing his palm over Sauli’s hand, which was now resting on Adam’s crotch and tried to move it away, but Sauli wasn’t interested in stopping.

 

He raised one hand up, across Adam and tapped the back of two fingers on the window, because he forgot the word ‘tinted’ and he really didn’t feel like talking. Adam understood what Sauli meant, but there was still the driver and he really wasn’t in the mood of being caught by the paparazzi with his pants down, literally, if they get to the destination and someone opens the door.

 

“Stop it.” Sauli whispered into his ear, biting the lobe softly, making Adam bite back a moan. “Just close your eyes and relax, I’m just going to kiss.” Sauli said in seducing voice, then pulled down the zipper of Adam’s pants, slowly so the driver wouldn’t hear a thing… he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, anyway. Sauli kissed Adam’s lips, sucking on his tongue, tasting the last glass of whisky he had before leaving. Adam gasped out loud as Sauli pulled out his half hard cock.

 

“Sauli.” Adam whispered breathless.

 

“Shh.” Sauli hissed as he leaned down on him, just licking his cock, just kissing it, not taking him in, just making him harder and harder. Then Adam opened his eyes and notices a familiar building and immediately pulled Sauli off.

 

“Fuck, we’re close… and so was I.” Adam said trying his best to stuff his aching hard cock back in his pants. “Fuck, sorry baby.” Adam said kissing the wet corner of Sauli’s mouth. Sauli was happy because it seems as if Adam forgot about whatever was bugging him, that is, until they got out of the car.

 

“It’s ok, we can continue this after the rehearsal in the changing room.” Sauli said whipping his mouth and winking at Adam just as someone opened their door. Adam got out first and Sauli after him, they greeted their friends, Adam’s family, got a few minutes to talk back stage before Adam was pulled by a crew guy so they could start the rehearsal, Adam waved at them and walked off.

 

“You ok, dear?” Leila asked Sauli, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You seemed concerned.” She said like a caring mother.

 

“I’m ok, it’s just that Adam seems kind of stress, I just hope he’ll be ok tonight.” Sauli said looking at Adam on stage, giving directions and orders, demanding better and getting frustrated every now and then.

 

“He’s just stressed, he hasn’t been on stage in a long time and these are new songs, you know he want’s everything to be perfect.” Leila said and Sauli nodded and smiled at her, of course she knows her kid.

 

The rehearsal seemed to come to an end and the band members started walking off stage, only Adam was still up there talking to a few sound directors. Tommy passed Sauli and put his hand on the side of his mouth like he was going to whisper something, but then he screamed out loud. “Sauli! Do something about your man, he’s stressed as fuck!” Sauli immediately bid his lip letting out just a giggle. Leila pretended she didn’t hear anything and Sauli blushed, but then he saw Adam finally get off stage and walk to the dressing room.

 

“Umm, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom.” Sauli said and quickly walked away, hearing nothing but giggles behind him.

 

***

 

 

“Hey love.” Sauli said as he entered the room, Adam was doing vocal exercises and almost didn’t notice him.

 

“Oh hey.” Adam said and got back to the humming. Sauli locked the door as he walked in behind Adam. He grabbed Adam’s shoulders and rubbed them. “Hmm, that feels so good, baby.” Adam moaned as Sauli continued to massage him. “But I can’t relax right now, I need to concentrate on these songs.”  But Sauli didn’t listen, he just got closer to Adam, until he was completely pressed against his back, rubbing his erection against Adam.

 

“Relaxing is exactly what you need right now, the songs are perfect, tonight is going to be epic!” Sauli said, hands traveling down Adam’s chest and noticed Adam was no longer hard. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.” Sauli said moving to Adam’s lap.

 

“Nothing, it’s just that this concert is a big deal and I feel like I’m going to screw it up. I feel like I’m re-launching my career and it’s a really big deal that I get this right” Adam huffed and lifted his hands up when he noticed Sauli wanted to take the shirt off.

 

“Hey, listen to me.” Sauli said, cupping Adam’s face in both palms. “You are the most talented fucker on this planet, your voice is pure gold and so is your heart, you look like a Greek God and you got a cock the size of an iceberg! You have absolutely nothing to worry about, you can’t screw it up, you know the lyrics by heart and your voice is in top shape tonight.” Sauli said in a précis and firm tone, then placed a palm on the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce, loving kiss, like sealing a pact, a promise. “You’re going to rock their faces off.” Sauli stated his last sentence as Adam picked him up and headed towards the couch.

 

“Fuck, Sauli, how am I supposed to sing Broken English now?” Adam said referring to a certain previous statement. Sauli didn’t understand though and gave Adam a funny look. “Nevermind.” Adam said and took Sauli’s shirt off. “I was on twitter before you came in, they’re all really excited about that song, but I’m not going to sing it for them.” Adam said leaching onto Adam’s skin.

 

“Huh?” Sauli gasped confused, he was sure he saw that song on the playlist.

 

“I’m going to sing it for the love of my life.” Adam said and Sauli busted into a breathless laughter.

 

“You’re so… what’s the word? Corny?-Agh!” Sauli gasped as Adam bit his nipple and then moaned as Adam continued to lick, kiss and bite down his stomach. He opened Sauli’s zipper and started breathing hot breaths of air onto Sauli’s crotch and he pulled down Sauli’s jeans along with a pair of briefs, letting them rest on his ankles where Sauli pushed them off and lifted his legs on Adam’s shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

“I love how flexible you are.” Adam said when he pulled back from Sauli and kissed his left leg.

 

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll train more, then I’ll be able to do other things.” Sauli said breathless as Adam stroked his dick with one hand and undid his jeans with the other.

 

“Like what?” Adam asked tugging off his pants.

 

“Sauli lifted himself of his elbows and whispered to Adam. “Like maybe suck my own dick.” Sauli said liking his lips. Adam, after a moment of registering that, thought he was actually going to have a nosebleed.

 

“Fuck! Sauli, do you have any idea how fucking hot that sounds?” Adam said trying not to imagine it on the spot, it might actually cause him to come. “Why on earth would you put such a perverted visual imagine in my head before a concert.” Adam said grabbing hard on Sauli’s cock, enough for Sauli to cry out loud at the sudden pressure.

 

“Don’t worry, this way if you forget the lyrics the fans won’t notice because of your huge bulge!” Sauli said and wanted to laugh but was cut off by Adam taking his whole cock deep down his throat, sucking it hard. He swore in Finnish and grabbed Adam’s hair, begging him to stop.

 

“You would like that wouldn’t you? Seeing me on stage with a fucking boner, knowing you’re the cause of it.” Adam said in a low groaning, voice as he coated one finger with spit and teased Sauli’s opening, he pushed the finger in earning another moan from Sauli. “Fuck, I thought you’d still be at least a little bit opened form this morning.” Adam said and regretted not bringing the lube.

 

“You like it this way, don’t even present.” Sauli said and Adam leaned in to give him another kiss then placed his fingers at Sauli’s lips.

 

“That’s ‘pretend’, baby.” Adam said as Sauli hummed an agreement on Adam’s fingers.

 

Not long after Adam had managed to get three fingers into Sauli and now he was desperate for more, they didn’t have much time either.

 

“Ok, you’re ready, turn around.” Adam said kissing Sauli’s thigh.” Sauli gave him a weird look. “Come on, I can’t last if I see your face and the expressions you make when I fill you up.” Adam said slapping lightly on Sauli’s ass to get him to turn around on all fours. As soon as he did Adam grabbed the condom he left on the couch and rolled it on his cock, grabbed Sauli’s hips and Started to push in.

 

“Uhh! Oh God! Does it never get smaller?” Sauli whimpered closing his eyes preparing for more, but then noticed Adam stopped. “Is it in?” Sauli asked surprised, cause it usually takes way more than that.   




 

“Just the tip of the iceberg, baby.” Adam groaned and pushed the rest in.

Their bodies were in perfect sync as they moved together, taking pleasure and giving pleasure, sweating and cursing, not caring about people from outside hearing them, not caring about the hundreds of fans feet away from them, just chasing the sweet release that they both needed so bad. And when they finally reached it they both came screaming each other’s name, grabbing the moment and holding on to it forever, or at least until a knock on the door interrupted them.

 

“Be ready in fifteen.” An unfamiliar voice said.

 

“Shit! Fuck! Help me get dressed!” Adam said hopping around looking for clothes.

 

***

 

None the less, the concert was epic, the sound was perfect and the crowd was wild. Sure, Adam had a boner all night and he couldn’t abstain from grabbing his crotch at ‘Ice berg, just the tip’ but it was all for Sauli, because the fans had no idea what it was about, unless someone wrote a story about it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Spent all day writing it, it was full of mistakes but i think i got most of them out. 
> 
> So did I keep you entertained for a few minutes? xDD
> 
> P.S. I'll take up requests if you have interesting ones, Unspoken will be up tomorrow (long chapter)


End file.
